


Turn around is fair play

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to The Naughty games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn around is fair play

Chapter 1

***Harry, Draco and Severus’ bedroom***

 

“Harry, where have you been?” Severus asked while petting his tummy. He and Draco had been lying naked on the bed until Harry returned.

“Uhm…just around the corner. You know I never leave yours and Draco’s sight for long,” Harry replied, knowing they wanted their revenge as promised.

“But I want you to be naked…now!” Severus whined while slowly stroking his hard leaking cock.

“Okay, see? I’m naked as you want me to be,” Harry answered, slightly irritated.

“You’re angry,” Severus cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No, I’m not angry. I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Harry apologized and hugged his lover in his embrace. He lifted the sad face up and kissed the man deeply, collecting a loud moan for his efforts. Harry then leaned forward and gave the small bump a soft kiss.

Draco watched the byplay with tears in his eyes. He knew they were demanding, but Harry always made sure that they knew they were loved by him very much. Just like now, Severus was calmed down although still hard as he began touching and stroking his lover’s body.

Harry looked up to see that Draco was standing next to the bed, hard cock bouncing against his tummy. He smiled and walked towards the blonde man and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Draco moaned when Harry deepened the kiss and felt himself being pushed towards the bed. He lay down and leaned against the head of the bed with Harry straddling him. 

Their kiss heated up and Harry was startled when Severus kneeled behind him. The soon-to-be father groaned loudly when Severus stroked his hole and he mewled when a slick finger entered him. Harry pushed back, trying to get the finger deeper inside.

“Eager, are we?” Severus teased as he added a second finger. “Stretch Draco!” he ordered.

When Severus was satisfied with the stretching he positioned Harry’s cock at Draco’s slick and stretched entrance and pushed the weeping cock inside. Then Severus slid his penis in one smooth stroke inside, hitting Harry’s nub over and over again.

Their rhythm was interrupted when Draco came hard, spraying his semen all over his chest. His channel squeezed Harry’s cock tightly and his lover arched his back as he emptied himself inside Draco.

Severus mewled loudly when his cock was held deep inside Harry before he reached his climax, his semen spraying Harry’s inner walls.

Harry fell to the left, his cock leaving Draco’s ass before he was snuggled between Draco and Severus, with Severus still inside him. He smiled before falling asleep, his body cleaned by a spell.

“I like playing with Harry,” Severus mumbled. “But I prefer Harry to play with us,” the older man continued, before letting sleep take him as well; his arms wrapped around his two lovers and his tummy pressed against Harry’s back.

Draco watched his two lovers before giving each a soft kiss and snuggled against them, falling asleep with a smile.

Chapter 2

 

***Gryffindor showers***

As Harry walked with his team to the showers, he knew that his lovers would be there. After he had spoken his instruction to wait for him at the Gryffindor showers, they had pouted and whined that they want it to be the Slytherins. But Harry didn’t give into the pouting and had sternly told them to be ready after quidditch practise.

And there they were, Severus and Draco were standing near the entrance as they watched the father of their children walked towards them while the rest of team automatically turned to walk to the Slytherin showers after spotting them.

Harry smirked as his lovers walked….almost ran into the shower. When he entered the room, robes were in a heap on the floor while two naked bodies were in the shower, getting themselves thoroughly wet. The Gryffindor undressed himself while he placed his clothes on the bench before he joined the two wet men.

Severus watched his youngest lover confidently walking into the shower straight towards him, while gently pushed Draco against the shower wall. 

“You’re a very good boy, listening good to my instructions,” Harry said as he kissed the older man deeply.

Severus knew he should be insulted by being referred to a boy, but the kiss distracted him completely as his cock began to have its own mind. It bounced against his bump as he tried to ground against Harry.

Draco was watching Harry kiss while he began stroking his hard penis, precome leaking from his slit. He thumbed the fluid and spread it around slowly until his hand was stilled. The blond frowned before realising that Harry had stopped him.

“I didn’t tell you to touch your cock, did I?” Harry questioned calmly, raising one eyebrow.

Severus was proud as he saw the gesture on Harry’s face and smirked at the blonde. Draco scowled as he turned his gaze towards his older lover, who quickly looked down, making sure Harry didn’t his face.

“Draco, sit on the bench,” Harry instructed.

“Uhm…what bench?” Draco replied as he hadn’t seen a bench when he stepped into the shower.

“The one against the wall under the water spray.”

“Oh.”

Severus watched fascinated as Draco sat down, legs spreading a bit while the thick cock bounced. He was startled when Harry took his arm and made him kiss Draco, bending forward. Severus squeaked when he felt hands part his ass cheeks before a strong wet tongue entered his hole. The Potions Professor moaned loudly into Draco’s mouth and the blonde eagerly swallowed those lovely sounds.

When Harry was satisfied with the stretching, he broke the kiss and led a panting Severus to sit on Draco’s lap. The young man kneeled until his eyes rested on Draco’s penis. He took it in his hand and guided it to their lover’s tight hole. “Sit!” Harry ordered softly and watched how Draco’s cock disappeared into Severus’ ass.

Harry stood up again and took a step backwards to enjoy the view of two heavily panting and aroused men, waiting for his order to move. “Severus, move!” Harry moaned as he fisted himself.

Severus closed his eyes as he began pushing up and down, calmly getting his rhythm until his prostate was hit too many times and his moving became faster, his moaning louder until he screamed Harry’s name while his cock erupted.

Draco only gasped as his cock was squeezed tightly with every move his older lover made, while he stared at Harry, who was stroking himself faster and harder. His grey eyes focused on Harry’s cock head as he watched him orgasm just by looking at them. He couldn’t hold back his pleasure and roared out his lovers’ names as he came hard inside Severus.

Harry came back from his high as he stared at the satiated lovers sitting on the bench. The showers had stopped working as he dried and dressed himself before helping his lovers up. He quickly spelled them dry and helped them dress before guiding them out of the changing rooms and into Hogwarts.

“Let’s go, loves. We have many games to play,” Harry commented, now that he knew he was in charge again.

Chapter 3

Harry stood before the head table as he stared thoughtfully at it. He smiled evilly when another game came to mind. He turned around when he heard a noise and saw his lovers waddling towards him.

Severus stood still as he suspiciously watched Harry smile. When the young turned his gaze upon them, he shivered with fear and lust. He wondered what Harry had planned for them now.

Draco bumped into Severus when his older lover stood still and went to see why. He gasped at the evil smirk on Harry’s face as he looked at them. “Sev, what is he up to?” Draco asked softly as his grey eyes followed Harry’s every move.

“Severus, walk to the table, lift your robes and bent over,” Harry instructed while watching his lovers hesitate.

After a few seconds Severus walked not so calmly to the table, lifted his robes and made him-self presentable by bending over, resting his forehead on the cool wood. He waited anxiously of what would happen. He was startled when Severus felt cold hands touch his buttocks before a wet tongue slicked his passage.

Draco panted as he watched Harry slick their older lover’s entrance and almost whimpered when Harry stopped and turned his gaze on him. “Draco, continue what I’ve started,” the blonde heard his instruction and almost ran towards Severus, kneeling quickly and slipped his tongue in the slick hole.

Harry enjoyed listening to those lovely sounds coming from both Severus and Draco as he rushed lifting his robes and taking his hard cock from his jeans. It was great having that much power over his lovers that they weren’t even dressed under their robes.

“Draco, slip your cock inside that lovely tight hole,” Harry crooned as he continued stroking himself, watching the pale long cock disappear in the Potions Master’s entrance. Harry came closer and stood next to them, focusing his attention on them.

Severus groaned as his cock hit the table over and over again. The fact that students could enter any minute now, didn’t come across his mind as he enjoyed the faster hits on his prostate. It didn’t take long for him to climax, coating the table with his seed while squeezing the cock inside him.

Draco moaned very loudly as he orgasmed inside his lover. He was about to sag against Severus, when he felt wetness pooling on his hands and looked down to see that Harry has come as well before swiftly lowering his robes when voices were nearing.

Severus was guided to his seat, robes back in place while Harry quickly cleaned the table before sitting close to the black haired man. Draco seated on the other side while he and Harry squeezed Severus’ thighs, making him squeak an turn bright red, when the Potions Master realised that his colleagues had heard him.

“Are you all right, Severus?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked curiously.

“I’m fine, Headmaster,” Severus answered, while shooting glares at his lovers and concentrated back on the student mass.

 

Chapter 4

***Infirmary***

“Mr. Potter, make sure Severus relaxes otherwise I’m not able to perform a complete scan of the baby!” Poppy instructed sternly and left to help the other patients.

Harry watched Severus fidget as he lay on the hospital bed. Due to his pregnancy and the curiosity of the students they had their own room. The young man walked towards the bed and sat down, placing his right hand on the bump. He received a kick in return, which delighted him but made Severus wince.

Severus didn’t know why he was this tense, but he had a feeling that it might had to do with the fact that he got pregnant at the age of forty. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that was possible and here he was, sitting on the hospital bed letting Poppy screen his belly.

Draco already had done his scan and was currently holding the photo of his baby, not noticing Harry’s playful smirk. His brain finally registered moaning from his left side and turned his face, getting an eyeful of Harry sucking Severus’ cock.

“Harry, please…oh yes,” Severus groaned as his penis was enveloped in a hot tight wet mouth. His hands squeezed the sheets beneath him as he tried to buck his hips.

“Poppy said you needed to relax. This is the best way to get you relaxed,” Harry mentioned as he began stroking the pulsing rod.

“But what if she comes in?” Severus whispered, eyes anxiously on the door.

“She won’t,” Harry replied before slipping a finger into Severus’ tight puckered hole below his heavy balls.

Severus squeaked when Harry scratched his prostate before sucking his cock again. He screamed Harry’s name when his orgasm was suddenly slammed through his body, his semen pulsing out of his slit and into Harry’s mouth.

Harry hummed as he swallowed all that Severus had to give. A second moan went through the room and both goofy gazes turned towards the blonde, who was at that time coming from just watching his lovers.

Footsteps sounded nearby and Harry rearranged Severus and was just in time to sit on the bed when Poppy came inside.

Poppy calmly stood next to Severus’ bed and began scanning Severus’ pregnancy. As she used the same Muggle device on Severus as she did on Draco, she made an echo and gave it to Severus who touched the photo softly.

“Next time you decide THAT method to get Severus to relax, use a silencing spell, please. That would save me having to answer the students embarrassing questions,” Poppy said before leaving the three men in their room, blushing brightly. It took a whole hour before they had the courage to leave the hospital, trying to avoid the curious students.

Chapter 5

Draco and Severus were enjoying the summer breeze as they sat, waiting for the quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor to begin. They tried to look down at the field, to see if they could spot their lover, but the young man was nowhere to be found.

“He is the referee this time, isn’t he?” Draco questioned.

“I thought he was,” Severus answered while he sat back, petting his belly when his child gave another kick.

Harry, however, had other plans. He had changed his shift as referee with Madame Hooch and disappeared behind the benches. He stopped when he was certain that he was directly beneath his lovers and used the new spell that he had found in his lover’s diary. Harry felt the magic go through him and stared at his hand to see it shimmer. 

Draco squeaked when a hand appeared under his robes, touching his naked cock. He dared to look at Severus and saw the widening of the black eyes as the same happened to him.

Severus was enjoying the soft stroking of his cock, when suddenly a quick and hard pull, made him realise that he was given a silent order and stood up. Robes covered his body and hard penis, as Severus walked from the benches and underneath it, knowing that Draco would follow.

A notice-me-not-spell was uttered and a magic white wall was pulled up, creating a wall between them and the quidditch fans. 

“Undress,” Harry instructed, letting his lovers know that he was there even though they couldn’t see him.

Severus quickly followed that order and found himself faced with the game while hands touched his back and ass cheeks. He heard Madame Hooch ask for quiet and at that moment a slap rang through the pitch. Severus inhaled deeply, watching the students react to the sound before Madame Hooch gave the signal that the game could begin.

Draco moaned when he was next. But due to his large belly, it was hard to bend over. Severus had the same problem.

“Hands on the railing.” Another order followed and two pair of hands slapped on the railing, knees bent, cock pointing forwards while their asses pushed backwards.

Harry watched his lovers do exactly what he wanted before he generously coated his cock with the lube that he had taken with him. He stepped behind Draco and entered him with one smooth thrust, smiling when Draco’s scream echoed through the pitch, causing a light distraction for both teams.

Draco panted heavily as he was fucked hard and fast and wasn’t surprised when his orgasm came hard and fast as well, semen spraying across the floorboards, soaking in the woods as he stared meaningless at the game.

Severus’ cock was leaking incredible before squeaking when his ass was slapped for a second time that afternoon. He waited anxiously to be penetrated and wasn’t disappointed when Harry quickly entered him. Having no patience, Severus began rocking back and forth as he fucked himself on Harry’s cock. 

Draco cleaned himself before kneeling before the older man, taking the large cock into his mouth, sucking gently before swallowing around the head. He repeated this numerous times until he noticed that the movements became more erratic.

Harry grabbed Severus’ hips and with one last push, he emptied himself inside his heavily panting lover who was coming down Draco’s throat, screaming Harry’s name.

Silence met them when they realised that the entire pitch was silent. First the three men thought the game was over and everyone was inside Hogwarts, until they stared through the opening of the benches and saw them watching the crowd, trying to spot them.

“Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter! Stop that that…that…THAT right now! We have children here who doesn’t need to hear THAT!” Madame Pomprey’s voice nearly screeched through the pitch.

Three men hastily dressed themselves and ran, waddled, out from under the benches towards Hogwarts, hearing following footsteps behind them.

Chapter 6

Molly Weasley grinned as she looked at Severus Snape. His belly heavy with child, while his cheeks blushed brightly and his eyes lowered at her stare. “Severus, how are you doing?”

Severus’ gaze turned to Molly and he shrugged. “I’m doing fine, thank you,” he answered softly.

“What about the pregnancy? Have any questions?” 

Just by hearing the care in the woman’s voice, tears fell from his eyes and he quickly lowered his face. He was startled when Molly hugged him and he couldn’t help but snuggle in her embrace. 

That’s how Harry and Draco found them, Severus whispering in Molly’s embrace while Molly’s heated gaze focused on Harry. Harry swallowed as he felt some fear enter his body. “Severus, are you all right?” he questioned worriedly.

Molly’s gaze turned into a smile, when she heard the worry in her son’s voice. “Severus, by just hearing Harry’s voice, he loves you very much! Why don’t you take a nap in Ron’s bedroom? I’ll call when it’s dinnertime.”

Draco looked from Harry to Severus and decided to stand back this time. Severus needed time alone with Harry. “Harry, follow Severus and spend the time before dinner with him alone. I’ll stay here and have fun with Ron.”

“You have fun with Ron?!” Harry stated more than questioned.

“Go!” 

Harry quickly followed Severus upstairs and entered Ron’s bedroom. The older man was already undressing himself to crawl under the blankets.

Harry didn’t say anything and just followed Severus’ movements. The other man was startled when he felt the bed dip and arms surround him. “Harry?”

“Shhh. Just let me hold you,” Harry whispered as he placed his hands on his child.

“Where’s Draco?” Severus questioned.

“He’s downstairs, having fun with Ron,” Harry said, repeated his lover’s words from earlier.

“Having fun with Ron? Are you sure that will go without pain?”

“Those are Draco’s words, not mine.”

They kept quiet, just enjoying each other when Severus gasped. His hands flew to his belly as their child continued kicking. He groaned when Harry suddenly began licking his ear to his shoulders. His cock hardened by the small shocks of pleasure as it coursed through his body.

“Harry…mmm,” Severus mumbled as Harry attacked his earlobe while his hands wandered from his belly to his bottom.

Harry enjoyed his lover’s soft skin before spreading those delectable cheeks, fingers touching the puckered hole between them. He was surprised when it was already stretched and slick. “You prepared yourself?”

“I had hoped for when we got home. But now is fine too,” Severus groaned loudly.

“…” No words came to Harry as he slid into the tight hole, bumping into the little nub inside, making Severus squeeze his cock.

“Harry…”

“Shhh, there’s no silencing spell on the room.”

Severus gasped loudly when he heard those soft words whispering in his ears. He pressed his bottom back, trying to take Harry’s cock deeper inside. “Harry, faster!”

Harry very happily obliged, thrusting harder and deeper until his balls drawn up and he lost himself, shooting his semen deeply within his lover while pressing his mouth against Severus’ neck, muffling his sounds.

Severus was too late with muffling his sounds as he came hard, semen soaking in the sheets before completely lying bonelessly on the bed. He moaned when Harry pulled out and closed his eyes.

“I love you very much, Sev,” Harry whispered before embracing the other man and nodding off.

“I love you too,” Severus mumbled before slipping into a light nap.

 

*****

 

Downstairs, Molly blushed when she heard the sounds and when she looked at Draco and Ron, the blonde was smirking while her son was turning as red as his hair.

“Draco, go upstairs to tell them dinner is ready,” Molly instructed Draco and watched him waddle off.

 

*****

 

It was quiet when everyone sat at the table, eating slowly. Draco had told his lovers all about their noises and both men didn’t know what to say, but blush.

“Next time, you use Ron’s bedroom, please use the silencing spell, boys,” Molly calmly informed them.

“T..they…used…m…my…r…room?” Ron choked out.

Chapter 7

Students were more daring this month, now that they had noticed that both pregnant professors were too slow to see who were still wandering the halls at nights. Only, they didn’t know that Professor Potter had joined his lovers after they complained to him about the problem.

“Harry!” 

Harry was startled when he heard his name echo through the halls. The way his name was screamed made him shiver with worry and he quickly ran the halls in search for his lovers.

Severus winced when a sharp pain flashed through his abdomen and he grabbed his belly before quickly dismissing his class and locking the class as he ran through the halls searching for his lovers. The pain continued coursing through his belly before he started screaming Harry’s name in a panic and collapsed against the wall.

Draco came running from the other side of the hall, trying to get closer to Severus who was doubled over lying in the hallway with Harry at his side.

“What’s going on here?” Poppy demanded to know as he watched a large group of students near the infirmary.

“Professor Snape,” a student squeaked.

“Harry, quickly levitate him and bring him into your room,” Poppy ordered as she quickly ran inside the room with all the supplies she needed for the birth.

While Severus was being undressed by Harry, Draco waddled into the room and seated himself next to the bed.

 

*****

 

Students weren’t sure if Professor Potter was going to survive the birth as all they could hear was the Potions Professor screaming and cursing. They anxiously waited as they began to worry when it suddenly became deadly quiet.

 

*****

 

Severus was staring at the small mop of black hair on his son as the little boy lay on his chest. He sleepily regarded his son as he cradled him in his arms, looking up to see Harry staring at their son.

“What is his name?” Poppy asked curiously, after she finished cleaning Severus.

“Kylan,” Severus said softly as he gave the boy a kiss.

Harry took Kylan from Severus’ arms and placed him in the crib next to the bed.

“Harry?” Draco said softly.

“Yes?” 

“Uhm…could you get Poppy back?”

“Why?”

“Because our second child wants to come,” Draco said, before screaming out his pain, waking up Severus and Kylan, who surprisingly stayed still.

 

*****

 

After Poppy had told the large gathering of students in the hall of Kylan, she rushed back when Draco screamed. However the students remained, again anxiously waiting for the second birth.

 

*****

 

Draco smiled goofily at his daughter, Ana, who just like Kylan laid on his chest. His heart warmed as he just stared at her. He was startled when magic flew through the room and Draco was suddenly nestled next to Severus, who in turn placed his hand on top of the soft black hairs.

Harry sat on his knees on the bed before softly kissing Severus before he did the same to Draco. Both men were exhausted and didn’t protest when their children were taken from their chests and into their cribs. Harry lay in between and held both men tightly in his arms as their heads rested on his chest before falling asleep.

“Games will start again will the children are bigger, sweethearts,” Harry whispered to them and chuckled when both purred.


End file.
